Dorjander Kace
"This is it then. For Varda, for our child, for all the galaxy's children ― the future of the Jedi is about to change!" ―Dorjander Kace Dorjander Kace was a Force-sensitive human who was indoctrinated into the Jedi Order at a young age and trained in the ways of the Force. During the outbreak of the Great Sith War, Kace was captured by Mandalorian Crusaders led by Mandalore the Indomitable and was kept as a prisoner of war by the Mandalorians for a majority of the conflict. While in captivity, Kace met a Mandalorian named Varda, who he ended up forming a relationship with her, resulting in his freedom and being trained in the Mandalorian ways by Varda. The two would eventually become pregnant, anxiously waiting for their child to be born, but unfortunately, Kace's love would be murdered during a Republic bombing run along with their unborn child. With both his lover and child dead, Kace returned to his duties as a Jedi, managing to rise to the rank of Jedi Master and become an active member of the Jedi High Council. Once the Great Sith War came to a close and the Mandalorian Wars began, Kace was one of the many members of the Jedi Order who wished to stay neutral in the Republic's conflict against the Mandalorians, not wishing to fight against his deceased lover's people. Despite this, the Jedi Council would allow a Jedi Knight named Revan and his followers to join the conflict and fight against the Mandalorians. Upon hearing this, Kace would step down from his position on the Jedi Council, believing that the Jedi to have been corrupted by the very Republic they swore to protect. As a result, Kace left the Jedi Order, alongside three other Jedi Knights who shared his beliefs and set out to join Mandalore the Ultimate's Empire. Striking a deal with the Taung Mand'alor, Kace and his followers were integrated into the Mandalorian culture, claiming that they would aid Mandalore in their war against the Republic. Upon being integrated, Kace and his followers proceeded to dawn the armor of Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders and form the Mandalorian Knights. Wielding specialized orange lightsabers, Kace and his followers would fight alongside the Mandalorians in several battles against the Old Republic and Revan's Jedi followers, killing several Republic soldiers and Jedi in the process. During one of these battles, Kace would encounter a young Jedi padawan named Zayne Carrick, whom he would succeed in convincing the young man into joining the ranks of his Mandalorian Knights. After adding Zayne to the ranks of the Mandalorian Knights, Kace began to wonder if he could continue to expand the ranks of the Mandalorian Knights, a thought that would eventually lead to Kace planning a joint assault on the Jedi training academy on Dantooine. Kace hoped that by having the Mandalorians attack the training academy, his Knights could use the battle as a cover to kidnap Jedi younglings and brainwash them into joining their ranks. Once the attack was approved by Mandalore the Ultimate, Kace and his Mandalorian Knights led a legion of Neo-Crusaders into battle against the Jedi on Dantooine, ordering his soldiers to grab any defenseless younglings they could get their hands on. However, in the heat of the battle, Kace's plans were stopped by both the Jedi Masters on Dantooine and Zayne Carrick, who had rejoined the order. Between Zayne's betrayal and his Mandalorians being overrun by the advancing Jedi, Kace and his Knights wound up being captured and put on trial in front of the entire Republic Senate and Jedi Council. During the trial, Kace and his followers stood by their actions, resulting in their arrest and being placed in a Republic prison for the rest of the war, which would end in a Mandalorian defeat. Category:Mandalorian Warriors Category:Jedi Order Category:Mandalorian Knights